


The Root Of All Things.

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-25
Updated: 2007-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Neville comes into his powers.





	The Root Of All Things.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

**The Root Of All Things.  
By alloy**

A forest starts at its roots.

Neville didn’t understand that to begin with.

Didn’t understand how the slow methodical develop of his powers was merely a reflection of their nature.

It had been an escape, Neville had never been a sound sleeper, Harry had always had nightmares and Ron’s silencing charms had never been any good.

Neville wondered; how much trying to protect Harry had cost Ron. 

After the first nightmare Harry normally slept soundly but Ron tossed and turned, the effort of comforting his friend kept him awake for ages and invariable caused him to oversleep.

Hermione Granger didn’t know these things.

While Neville had escaped into the forest.

The roots at first, dug deep into the rich earth, dark and safe, peaceful.

Then, like a tree his power grew, his ability of extend his mind into growing things had, at one point, worried him, but now he realized it’s purpose. 

Let others think what they will. As his body lay in Hogwarts Castle, his mind traveled with his friends.

Guarding, guiding, protecting.

Let Voldemort scream frustrated as a falling limb deflects a killing curse. Let his lieutenant’s trip on roots and bramble. Let the Wisp Willow become for a brief moment a Whomping one. 

Let the Dark Lord think the whole forest has turned against him.

For it has.

At the very root.


End file.
